Magical Equivalence
by AlchemyWriter
Summary: Post-Hunter of Souls. Short stories about Selim and the Hogwarts students he is now teaching alchemy to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I hope you are all well. I'm sorry that I haven't posted the new story that I've been meaning to, and that I've abandoned Shadow Justice, but I did hope to post **_**something **_**before heading off to college. But here I am, in my dorm room, writing this now. And, I have an explanation for why I haven't written the omakes for my two most popular stories. The explanation is this.**

**I wasn't sure that I could write funny.**

**Part of the humor of the omakes is the visual which, in fanfiction, I can't do. So, I spent the last few days of my summer vacation wracking my brain, asking, "Alchemy, how can you write an omake without images?," and then, this evening, as I was eating in the university's closest dining hall, it came to me.**

"**ALCHEMY! You can write funny shorts about Selim training wizards. You don't need comic panels for that."**

**And, now, here we are, the first of my crossover omakes. Please, enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective owners.**

Selim stood in front of the two Hogwarts students outside of his home. One was Colin Creevey, a boy Selim had saved during the Battle of Hogwarts the previous year. The other was a Slytherin girl who had actually finished her schooling at Hogwarts the previous year, Pansy Parkinson. Selim regarded both with a serious expression.

"You both know why you're here."

Colin nodded.

"Yeah Selim, we're here to learn alchemy."

Selim's vision lasered in on the mousey-haired Gryffindor. The subject of his stare leaned back nervously.

"Colin, during the course of your training here, you will call me Teacher. We may be on a first-name basis at Hogwarts, but doing so now is disrespectful. Please try again."

Colin slumped.

"Yes, Teacher. We're here to learn alchemy."

"Much better. Now, there is a test that you both must complete. I was subjected to this test when I was younger, and my uncles were before me. It will tell me if you can learn alchemy once you have completed it."

Pansy Parkinson began to shriek.

"A TEST! You haven't even taught us any alchemy yet!"

"This test requires no alchemy. I will explain what it is when we get to where you will be taking it."

Selim then gestured to the drive, where a car sat waiting for them.

-Line Break-

The trio stood in a forest, with the car behind them. Colin turned to ask the question first.

"What are we supposed to do here?"

Selim smirked at the boy.

"You two will stay in this forest for one month. There is a town nearby, but you are not allowed to go there for food or water unless you steal it. You are also not allowed to use magic, which is why I will be taking your wands now."

Both Colin and Pansy looked shocked at that, but both handed over their wands, Pansy somewhat more reluctantly. Selim pocketed the wands and moved back towards the car.

"Anything you need to survive, to get food, to provide shelter, you will have to make by hand. I wasn't allowed to use alchemy, my uncles weren't allowed to use alchemy, you don't get to use magic."

Pansy started shouting again.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? YOU TOOK OUR WANDS! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO USE TO-"

_Ting._

A knife embedded itself in the tree next to her. Both wizards looked at it in shock, before turning back to Selim.

"You use that. While you're out here, you need to think about the answer to this riddle. All is One, One is All. I'll be back in a month."

Selim climbed back into the car, which drove away. Colin and Pansy watched him go, before turning to look at the knife in the tree.

"So, now what?"

**Okay, first short. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review or PM me to let me know. I'll probably need to work to get back into character for this story. Also, I have another story planned that I'll be writing more frequently, combined with my college schedule, so the updates for this story won't be regular. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I also don't own the Lion King...cartoon or live action-animated!**

Colin Creevey liked to think of himself as open-minded.

He had to be, he supposed, to be even _remotely _okay with spending a month in the woods with someone like Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin girl seemed to be in shock at the fact that not only had her wand been taken, but also that she had to survive without _any _magic for a month.

While he wasn't happy that Selim had taken his wand as well, Colin wasn't as upset. His father had taken him and his brother Dennis camping when they were younger, and Colin still remembered some of the skills that they'd been taught. They'd helped when he and Dennis were on the run from Death Eaters.

Glancing at his watch, Colin guessed that they only had a few more hours of light, and he wanted to make sure that there was shelter when it was gone. He turned to look for wood, stopping only to pick up the knife Selim had left them with.

"Creevey, where are you going?"

He turned to look back at Parkinson.

"It's going to be dark soon, and I don't know what's living in these woods. I'm going to look for supplies to build a shelter, and if you help, we'll have a better chance of finishing it while we still have light."

Parkinson looked appalled at the idea of manual labor, or perhaps the idea of working with a Muggleborn, but she got to her feet and followed him. The two didn't speak as they looked for loose wood. When that proved fruitless, Colin decided that the next best thing would be to sleep in a tree. The two didn't find any food that night, and went to bed hungry.

-Line Break-

The next few days weren't much better. The two wizards found a freshwater pond the next day, but there was no sign of edible berries or other plants. Parkinson wasted no time in voicing her displeasure.

"I can't believe that Bradley expects us to live like this for a _month! _Sleeping in trees, searching for food! If I had my wand, I could-"

"Do nothing. I'm pretty sure Selim is having us do this to learn something, probably to help with the riddle. Do you have any ideas on what the answer is?"

Pansy hadn't, and they went back to looking for food. Colin had seen some small forest creatures like squirrels around, and planned to make traps for them.

In regards to the riddle, he was pretty sure that the riddle itself wasn't as easy as it appeared. It was probably meant to help them with alchemy somehow. As they gathered materials for traps, he heard Parkinson groan.

"This is no place for a pureblood!"

Colin turned to Pansy and asked a question that he'd been curious about since his first year.

"Why is being a pureblood so special?"

Pansy scoffed at the question.

"I wouldn't expect a mudblood to understand. Social standing is important in the Wizarding World, not like in the Muggle world. I'm just glad that my parents don't know what I'm doing right now, they'd disown me."

Colin frowned at that.

"Purebloods are really entitled, aren't they? Too much focus is on what they want to be seen doing, as opposed to what they are _actually _doing. My parents would probably be worried that I don't have any supplies out here, but wouldn't be upset that I'm camping."

"That's the difference between Muggles and magicals. One can do miracles with just a few words, the other lives in the woods for fun."

"And you wonder why the other Houses hate Slytherin."

"Because we have more pureblood families than the others combined?"

"That's not true and you know it. Honestly, despite what others say, it's not even about the Dark wizard thing any more. It's because you look down on everybody else. Muggleborns, half-bloods, even other purebloods. You Slytherins mock their social standing, their families, and you throw that racial slur around with no restraint."

"Racial slur?"

"How do you think calling a Muggleborn 'mudblood' makes them feel? I certainly don't feel complimented after being called that."

"If you hadn't stolen magic-"

"From who? I didn't steal magic from anybody, I was born with it, just like you. My brother was born with it too. And if you think that purebloods are the only ones who should have magic, think about this. Where did the pureblood's magic come from in the first place?"

Parkinson went quiet, and they returned to building traps. Most didn't work, but progress was made. Colin was fairly confident that they'd get some food soon.

-Line Break-

The two wizards continued to argue about bloodlines and politically correct ways to refer to those without magical parents for the rest of the month. They eventually built working traps for animals, and explored the woods. The most interesting part of it, in Colin's opinion, was a massive clearing with the crumbling remains of a large, earthen dome. They rarely saw people from the nearby town, and simply survived while thinking about the riddle Selim had given them.

Three days before the month was over, Colin was sitting under a tree, thinking, when Parkinson approached him.

"Any luck on the riddle?"

"No. You?"

"What do I look like, a Ravenclaw? No."

"I've told you before, why do you think it's okay to insult the other Houses. We only do that to Slytherin because you do it to everyone else."

"Well, it's not my fault that you Lions have such thin skin."

Pansy left him alone, and Colin started suddenly. When he wasn't thinking of the riddle, he was thinking of his family. Pansy's comment about his House had reminded him of an animated movie made by Disney that he'd watched with his family. In the movie, there had been an explanation of the Circle of Life, how everything was connected. Colin applied the Circle of Life to the riddle, and smiled. He'd figured it out.

-Line Break-

Pansy Parkinson sighed as she walked along the pond where they got their water.

Three days.

Three days until they could go back to civilization.

She could barely wait. Her clothes were torn and filthy, and she was tired of having to check traps and scavenge every day. There was only one problem with the end of the month. She hadn't figured out the riddle that Bradley had given them yet, and if she didn't answer it correctly, she'd likely be sent home. It was so frustrating.

As she walked, she saw a squirrel on the ground in front of her. It was digging in the earth, likely burying some food. When it saw her, it ran off. Pansy watched it go, before continuing to walk. That is, until she saw the acorn sitting in the dirt.

Pansy had never been the best at Herbology, but even she knew that trees grew from seeds, like other plants. She could also guess that when animals that ate acorns and other seeds buried them, they didn't find them all. That's how new trees grew. The trees then produced more seeds, and animals would eat the seeds. It was a strange little cycle.

-Line Break-

Selim Bradley walked into the woods to find his wizard pupils. It didn't take long.

"So, did you enjoy your month-long camping trip?"

Colin and Pansy didn't speak. They looked tired and bedraggled from a month in the woods. Both shook their heads.

"It gave you some survival training, so you'll be prepared if you are in a situation that requires it. Now, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take one of you a ways away over there, and ask you what your answer to the riddle is. Then, I'll ask the other what the answer is. If you answer correctly, you will be able to learn alchemy from me. Okay?"

Both wizards nodded, and Selim took Pansy over to a tree several meters away from Colin. The two spoke briefly, before Selim turned and approached Colin, face betraying nothing.

A moment later, Pansy rejoined the two and Selim faced them both.

"Well, then...it appears that I have two alchemy students."

Both wizards looked relieved to hear his words, and Selim smiled.

"It's only going to get more difficult from here, so be ready. But for now, you've earned a rest. We'll stop in Kanama for some food for you, and start training tomorrow. Let's go."

The homunculus turned to walk towards the car that had brought him there, when one of his students asked a question.

"So...can we have our wands back?"

**Okay, not my best chapter, but I figured that you'd want to learn a little about how Pansy and Colin survived in the forest. Let me know what you think! I have another story planned that will take priority, but I won't abandon this one for that. Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am so, so, so, SO sorry for my absence for the past month! College assignments hit hard and fast, and to top it off, I have a few personal projects that I've been working on. Hopefully, I can update more frequently and not wait a whole month. Before I begin the chapter however, I'd like to say something else.**

**I've noticed that my other new story that I've posted doesn't seem to have gained any readers at all, and as a result, I'll be abandoning it until further notice. That being said, I have other story ideas, and will likely start with new ideas, but I also want input from you guys on some of them.**

**Do you want to see Selim/Pride appear in other fandoms, superhero stories, other types of fantasy, etc?**

**With the new season of South Park starting, I've started seriously considering writing a story from that fandom. Would anybody want to see that?**

**I'm also thinking about rebooting my very first fanfiction, "Howl of the Wolf, Bite of the Tiger", which was written with my sister WhatASurprise. It's a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, written before I saw the second season. **

**I've also been considering some more Harry Potter crossovers, but I'm keeping the second half of the crossovers secret for now.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Leave a review or PM me for what story you'd like to see next!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

The two wizards and the homunculus returned to the Bradley mansion in the afternoon, and Selim sent the them upstairs to get cleaned up and to get some rest. The poor things didn't know what they were in for.

Colin woke to the feeling of his sheets being pulled off of his body, and he sat up to see Selim standing in the doorway with his bedsheets.

"Get up!"

"Seli-Teacher? What's going on? What time is it?"

Selim pointed to the clock hanging on the wall, showing that it was five in the morning. Down the hall, he heard a yelp that told him Pansy had been woken up as well.

"Get dressed and meet me in the yard. It's time to train."

The Amestrian turned and left the room, taking Colin's sheets with him. Colin groaned, and pulled himself out of bed, looking for his clothes. By the time he got downstairs, Selim was waiting in the massive front yard of his house, looking at his pocket watch.

"It took you fifteen minutes to get ready. You wizards are lazy."

Colin rolled his eyes. "I'm not a soldier, I don't wake up at the crack of dawn and – "

"Your organization was called Dumbledore's Army, I believe? You trained to fight your enemy in it? Doesn't that make you a soldier?"

Colin didn't say anything. A moment later, Pansy exited the mansion and approached them. Selim chastised her for her tardiness as well, and then had her stand next to Colin. He then started explaining what they would be doing.

"My teachers taught me that in order to train the mind, we must first train the body. They learned that from their teacher as well, and now I will teach it to you."

"Okay, so how will we start?"

Selim dropped into a fighting stance.

"Attack me. Both of you."

"What?"

"Attack me using hand-to-hand combat. I want to see what your current physical abilities are. No magic, just come at me."

Colin and Pansy looked at each other, then charged at Selim. They were on the ground groaning in pain less than a minute later.

"Pathetic. Both of you. Colin, you've forgotten everything I taught you in the DA, and Pansy, You're about the same as you were never in the DA to begin with. Didn't any of you continue practicing after Umbridge left?

Colin shrugged.

"The DA still existed after Umbridge left, but we focused mostly on magical defense and attacks, not fighting."

Selim sighed.

"Then I'll need to reteach you everything. If either of you don't perform to the standards I set for you during training, you will be doing chores as punishment, with no magical or alchemical assistance."

Pansy looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. All she said was, "So, what do we start with?"

Selim gave them a small smile.

"We'll start with honing your reflexes. Being quick to react can save your life."

"And how will we do that?"

The knife embedded itself in the wall just next to her face.

"That's how."

-Line Break-

Colin and Pansy became more adept at their training. Selim had started training them in hand-to-hand as well as teaching them the elements of the periodic table. However, the two were always wary when they would approach Selim. Whenever they would join him for meals or lessons, he'd throw knives at them without warning. It was admittedly a good way of sharpening reflexes. Especially when Selim started aiming to hit them. Anyone who was nicked by one of the knives had to do an hour of chores in the mansion, like washing the floors, dusting, et cetera. An extra half hour was added for each additional nick during a training session. However, the two eventually reached a point that the knives never touched them.

They were also becoming decent in hand-to-hand combat. Selim had taught them enough to a point that he had them spar against one another, allowing them to test their skills against an equal opponent. They were also becoming well versed in chemistry and the elements. Selim had even begun a new step in the training.

-Line Break-

"This is how you draw a transmutation circle" Selim told the two one day. "It is how the alchemist can shape and alter the world around themselves. Observe."

Selim touched the circle that he'd drawn, and the wood planks of the floor within the circle reformed into a statue of a lion.

"With the right formula, you can shape the contents of the circle into anything so long as it is the same mass as the materials used." He then clapped and touched the statue of the lion, and it shrank back into the floorboards. Pansy then asked a question.

"How come we have to use the circle, but you can just clap and transmute?"

Selim stiffened slightly, but answered the question.

"It's a very rare ability that only four others possess. If you want to achieve a similar effect, drawing transmutation circles onto your palms can work, but it is limited to what the circle that you drew can achieve."

He then dismissed them for the day and left the room.

**And that's a wrap for now. I'll be honest, I'm starting to lose steam on this story, and that's why I want to write something else. Not that I'll stop writing about Selim/Pride, or stop writing crossovers with Harry Potter, but I think that the Secrets and Shadows series is starting to wear out its welcome. That's why I talked about other story ideas in the author's note at the top. I'll probably only write two or three more chapters for Magical Equivalence. Remember, review or PM me about which story idea I listed at the top you want to see! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
